Heartless
by vikatenista
Summary: The last time Remy Hadley saw Allison Cameron, she broke her heart. Remy swore she'd never let anyone else get close to her again. However, when the two are reunited, an old flame is rekindled. Does time heal all wounds? Camteen.
1. Chapter 1

Heartless

Summary: The last time Remy Hadley saw Allison Cameron, she broke her heart. Remy swore she'd never let anyone else get close to her again. However, when the two are reunited, an old flame is rekindled. Does time heal all wounds?

**A/N: **Let's see...I took a little creative licensing with time frame and other things. Like Cameron and Chase never got married...blah blah blah. The team's going to be Thirteen, Taub, Kutner and Foreman. There may be some implied Huddy too. You'll get it as the story goes on.

There will be flashbacks in this story, indicated in italics. There may be some girl/girl action at some point in this story, and if there is, I'll change the rating. Oh, and time changes will be indicated by a line. That's it; enjoy guys! Oh and please, please, please R&R! 3

"_Are we just some college fling or do we actually have a future together?" Remy shouted._

"_Remy, keep your voice down; you're making a scene!" Allison barked._

"_Keep my voice down? God Allison, you're a piece of work. So you're telling me the two years we've spent together have meant nothing to you?" Tears began to stream down Remy's face, and she never cried. She stared at Allison; her blue eyes piercing a hole in the other woman's soul. "Dammit Allison, answer me!"_

"_I'm sorry. We're just not right for each other," Allison responded bluntly. She turned on her heels, and walked off. The heels of her boots clicked on the sidewalk in the silence. Remy watched her until she turned the corner of the quad, and was out of sight. Remy staggered back slightly and sat on the steps of the university library. She buried her head in her arms and shivered in the cold, winter's night._

_But what Remy didn't know was that when Allison reached her apartment, she too broke down and cried. _

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Remy groaned and slapped the snooze button on her alarm clock. She rolled over in bed and look at the red digital numbers on her clock; it read 5:08 AM. She slowly forced herself out of bed and into the shower. After showering, she pulled her long auburn hair into a ponytail and got dressed in a pair of black slacks and gray, long-sleeved sweater. She topped off her ensemble with her white lab coat. She went into her kitchen and made herself breakfast and a cup of coffee. For a Monday morning, today was starting off suspiciously well. She opened her fridge to get some milk for her coffee and shut the door with her foot. She lost her balance for a split second, and she instinctively reached towards the counter to regain her balance. That was the wrong move; her hand knocked over her mug of coffee, spilling the contents all over the counter and floor.

"Shit!" Remy swore and went to grab some paper towels.

Now it was officially Monday.

* * *

About an hour later, Remy arrived at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, ready for another usual day of medical drama enhanced with sarcastic commentary by her cantankerous boss. As she signed herself in, she heard a conversation taking place behind her. The first voice she recognized as Janet, a nurse from the ER; the second, however, was a voice she had not heard in almost seven years.

"Oh my god," Remy breathed and she panicked. She quickly sprinted behind the potted plant in the corner of the lobby, crouched down and hid. The two women talking walked right past her.

"Janet if you can get me those files ASAP, it would be great."

"No problem, Doctor Cameron!"

Allison Cameron. Her first love. The woman who shaped her feelings on relationships was here...again. Remy knew she had been one of House's fellows, but she was told Allison had quit months before she was hired. What the fuck was she doing back here? Remy never wanted to see her again.

"Uh...Thirteen? What are you doing?" a voice asked from behind her.

Remy jumped from her crouched position and whipped her head around. She was relieved that it was only Kutner, eating a corn muffin.

"God Kutner, you scared me. I'm, uh, looking for my contact lens," Remy responded, standing up.

"Oh...okay," Kutner answered suspiciously.

"I've got to go talk to Cuddy," Thriteen said and she quickly walked away.

Kutner stood in the lobby and watched the young doctor get into the elevator. "Wait...Thirteen doesn't wear contacts?" Kutner asked to no one in particular. He shrugged, and took another bite of his muffin.

Remy stormed into Lisa Cuddy's office, slamming the door behind her. The Dean of Medicine looked up from her laptop, visibly irritated.

"Good morning to you, too. What'd House do to piss someone off this early in the morning?" she asked.

"It's not House," Remy responded.

"Oh. Well then, what do you want?"

"Cameron," Remy simply said.

"Excuse me?" Cuddy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not what I meant. What is Cameron doing here? I thought she moved to Arizona," Remy said.

"Her job offer there fell through. Even though she resigned from House's team, she's still a damn good doctor. The position for senior attending the ER opened up, and I offered it to her. She accepted," Cuddy responded.

"I can't work with her," Remy said.

"Look, Dr. Hadley, whatever personal issues you have with Dr. Cameron need to be worked out between the two of you," Cuddy said, matter-of-factly.

Remy sighed and stormed out of Cuddy's office, slamming the door again.

"I really wish she'd stop doing that," Cuddy said, and resumed typing.


	2. Chapter 2

Heartless

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys; keep it up! You guys keep me going! This chapter moves a little slow; sorry guys! I know some of you have questions as to why they split like they did. Don't worry, everything will be revealed in time. :)

Cuddy was her only option. Since she wasn't willing to help Remy out, the young doctor decided it would be best to just ignore the situation. After all, House and the team rarely needed to involved themselves with the rest of the hospital; she wouldn't even need to associate with Cameron. The whole situation just pissed Remy off. She entered House's office where both her boss and the others on the team were sitting around their glass table, no doubt discussing their new case.

"You're late. Rough weekend with the ladies?" House asked.

Remy merely rolled her eyes and snatched a file from the table. The men eyed each other suspiciously, but they continued to discuss the case at hand. House was standing next to his white board, scribbling down symptoms of their current patient. Foreman was diligently taking notes, and Taub was drinking his coffee. Remy wasn't really paying attention to what House was saying; her thoughts were somewhere else. She was quickly jolted out of her thoughts when House loudly rapped his cane on the glass table.

"Now that everyone is paying attention," House began, "Taub. Foreman. Take a trip to the patient's house. Bring back anything suspicious looking. Kutner. Thirteen. Go down to the ER and grab any paperwork they had on her from when she came in," House said, and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Foreman asked.

"To get breakfast. God, so nosy," House said, and left the room.

"Typical." Foreman rolled his eyes.

The three men in the room rose from the table, while Remy remained in her seat. Kutner turned around to look at her and said, "Come on, we've got to go downstairs; you heard what he said."

"I can't," Remy replied sheepishly.

"Why the hell not?" Forman asked.

"_Ahem, ahem. _I'm sick. Don't want to infect the patients in the ER," Remy said. After clearing her throat, she coughed for added effect. She prayed to God they bought it.

"Whatever," Kutner responded. "We'll be back." The three men left Remy alone in the room.

As soon as they closed the door behind them, Remy exhaled in relief. "Crisis number one averted," she said out loud.

* * *

Kutner, Foreman and Taub piled into the elevator. When the doors closed, Kutner spoke up. "Guys, do either of you think Thirteen is acting weird today?"

"Like how?" Foreman asked.

"I don't know; she seems like shes avoiding someone. She's just been giving off this mysterious vibe to me," Kutner continued.

"One, how is that different than usual? And two...how is that different than usual?" Taub asked.

Kutner rolled his eyes. "Take this morning. I'm walking in the lobby, eating my muffin, minding my own business; all of a sudden, I seen Thirteen crouched behind a potted plant. You know, like an amateur spy who's trying to eavesdrop for information. And then she tells me she's "looking for her contact lens," and rushes off to talk to Cuddy. But, she doesn't even wear contacts. And then she fakes sick so she doesn't have to come with us? It doesn't make sense," Kutner concluded.

"Okay, that's a little odd, but hardly out of the ordinary," Foreman stated. With that, the elevator pinged, signifying that they had reached their destination. Foreman and Taub walked straight ahead for the door, ready to commit yet another felony for House. Kutner turned left and made his way into the ER.

* * *

Kutner pushed his way through the double doors into the ER, that was quiet for emergency room standards. He quickly sought out the blonde head of Dr. Allison Cameron, and he found her leaning against the main desk going over some files.

"Dr. Cameron!" Kutner called and jogged up to her.

Allison whipped her head up and smiled at Kutner. "Good morning Kutner; what can I do for you?" she asked.

"House needs any reports you guys have from when Nadia Coleman came into the ER last night. We're working her case now," Kutner said.

Allison reached over the desk and picked up a file packed with papers. "I have then right here. Uhm, there's the physical exam report from when she first came in, and the results of the blood and urine we took," she said, handing the files to Kutner.

"Thanks Cameron; I have to get this stuff upstairs. I'll see you later," Kutner responded, and quickly walked out.

Cameron watched him leave, and turned back towards the desk. She looked down and saw another paper sitting there; after picking it up, she realized it was the partial medical history they had taken from Nadia Coleman when she came into the ER.

"Dammit," Allison swore. "Kutner's gonna need this," she said. She turned around and called to another doctor over her shoulder. "Lana, cover for me for like five minutes?" she asked.

"No problem," Lana responded.

Allison jogged out of the ER towards the elevators. "Kutner!" she called out, seeing him getting into the elevator. Unfortunately, she was a few seconds too late, and the doors closed.

"Fantastic," Allison groaned and pressed the button to wait for another elevator.

* * *

Kutner returned to House's office; Thirteen was still seated at the table, going through some other files and paperwork.

"Got the files from the ER," Kutner said, and placed the file on the table; he turned and was ready to leave the room again.

"That's great," Remy said. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Morning coffee caught up with me. Be back in five," Kutner said, and left.

Remy smirked and returned to her paperwork. She was completely involved in ituntil she heard a knock at the door. It couldn't have been anyone on the team; they never knocked. "Come in," she called.

"Hey Kutner— Oh...hello, Dr. Hadley," a woman's voice said.

Remy's entire body tensed as she glanced up and saw Allison Cameron standing before her. "Hello...Dr. Cameron. What can I do for you?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Kutner forgot this downstairs; I thought I'd do him a favor and bring it up here," Allison said, and walked towards the table.

"I'll take it then," Thirteen said and snatched the document out of Allison's hand. "I tell him you brought this up," she said.

"Thanks," Allison said, and she left without another word.

Remy merely rubbed her temples with her right hand and went back to work. In a matter of seconds, Kutner returned.

"Was that Cameron?" he asked.

"Yeah, she brought this up for you; she didn't give it you before," Remy said. "Sit down. God knows how long we'll be here sorting through all of this." She threw a file across the table in Kutner's direction.

"...Whatever," Kutner responded, and took a seat next to her.

A/N: End of Chapter 2! Yaaaaay :) See that little orange bubble down there? Next to it is says "Review This Chapter." Well, you heard the button; do it! Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Heartless

A/N: Second update of the day! I'm on a roll. Thanks so much for all the reviews guys! You guys are amazing. Hopefully this chapter will answer some of your questions regarding the past relationship of Cameron and Thirteen. The flashback that opened Ch. 1 is back in a greater capacity here. Hopefully, I'll get a chance to update often this week since I'm on winter break :) Keep reading guys; love ya!

Taub and Foreman managed not to get arrested and returned to the hospital around three in the afternoon; however, their search was futile as the patient's home yielded nothing out of the ordinary. House instructed the team to stay their all night if they had to, going through paperwork, test results and the patient's medical history to see if they could find any leads on her mysterious seizures and chronic pain. House left at 5 PM, leaving the team to scrounge around chasing monsters in the dark all night.

However, at 7 PM, both Taub and Foreman stood up from the table and walked to get their jackets from behind the door.

"Where are you guys going?" Remy questioned.

"My marriage counselor told me I need to spend more quality time with my wife to get the spice back in our marriage," Taub responded.

"Perfectly legitimate excuse to leave work early." Kutner rolled his eyes. "What about you?" This question was directed towards Foreman.

"I'm leaving early in the morning for a conference in Baltimore. I'll be gone until next week," Foreman said.

"Wait, so you're leaving in the middle of a case? Since when are we allowed to do that?" Remy asked, incredulously.

"Technically we're not. Bye," Foreman answered and left for the night. Taub followed him out the door.

"So I guess it's just you and me left here to earn our paychecks," Remy grinned. She picked up the file Cameron had brought into the office before. "Here, look through this," she ordered. "I don't want it if she touched it."

"What's your deal with Cameron anyway? I'm genuinely interested," Kutner asked.

"Let's just say we have a past history," Remy responded.

"Wait, so you and Cameron knew each other in medical school?" Kutner asked.

"That's the biggest understatement of the century. We were lovers. More than that actually; I thought she was my soul mate. I was young and stupid," Remy said. She examined Kutner's face for a reaction, but his jaw merely dropped in shock.

"W-w-wait, what?" Kutner stammered. "You? And Cameron? Stop it."

"Not a lie my friend. We were together for two years. And then, she broke my heart, and that was about it," Remy responded casually.

"Remy," Kutner began. Remy looked at him quizzically; he never referred to her by her given name. "Why are you so casual about all of this? If the love of my life dumped me with no good explanation, I'd still harbor some pretty deep feelings of resentment...pain...something?" Kutner said.

"Oh if you only knew," Remy said with a grimace; her eyes hardened. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to pretend to act civil when she came up here before. Took every ounce of my self control not to jump up and kick her ass for what she put me through. But I'm over it," Remy said, and continued to take notes.

"What exactly happened? ...I mean, if you don't mind me asking," Kutner said.

"You're not gonna give it up, are you?" Remy inquired. "Fine. Well, I was 21 and Allison was 24. She sat behind me in our biochemistry class. I think what first attracted me to her, aside from the fact that she was drop dead sexy, were her brains. I go for smart girls. We had to work together on a lab once; a lot of late night cram sessions...one thing led to another; well, you get the picture. She was brilliant, still is; she was the top of her class. Her parents were so proud of her," Thirteen said; the last statement was said with bitterness, even malice.

"Her parents didn't like you?" Kutner asked.

"Hard to say; I never met them. Her mother was a Senator from Illinois and her father was a prosecutor. They couldn't handle the fact that their only daughter fell hard for a woman and wouldn't be popping out grandbabies for them. She was, in her mother's words, a disgrace to the family," Remy continued.

"What I loved about Allison then was that she didn't give a shit what her family thought. At least, I thought she didn't. Then all of a sudden, a few weeks after our two year anniversary, she started acting differently. We fought about everything, even matters as small as where we should go for dinner. But, it all culminated on night in December. I was in the library studying, and she texted me that she needed to talk to me about something important."

"The warning flags went up, right?" Kutner asked.

"Damn right. She met me outside the steps of the library."

_

* * *

Remy walked out of the library and saw Allison waiting for her outside. Remy didn't have a jacket on, but it wasn't even that cold outside. She approached Allison for a hug, but Allison pushed her away._

"_Alrighty then..." Remy said. "What was so important it couldn't wait until later?"_

"_I'm leaving for Chicago in the morning to spend Christmas and New Year's with my family. Thought you'd want to know," Allison said. _

"_Wait, seriously? You could've given me fair warning; I need some time to pack!" Remy joked. _

"_Remy. I'm going alone," Allison said bluntly._

_Remy's face fell. "So that whole speech about "I'm ready for you to meet my family; I don't give a shit about what they think about my relationship; you're coming home with me for Christmas" was all lies? You're still ashamed of me? Dammit Allison, when are you going to get a backbone?" Remy asked angrily. _

"_No, it's not like that at all," Allison countered. "It's just...we need a break. I need a break."_

"_A break? You're joking?" Remy asked incredulously. "Where the fuck is this coming from Allison? You told me you loved me, that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. You were leading me on the whole time? Tell me, are we just some college fling or do we actually have a future together?" Remy was shouting now._

"_Remy, keep your voice down; you're making a scene!" Allison barked._

"_Keep my voice down! God Allison, you're a piece of work. So you're telling me the two years we've spent together have meant nothing to you?" Tears began to stream down Remy's face, and she never cried. She stared at Allison; her blue eyes piercing a hole in the other woman's soul. "Dammit Allison, answer me!"_

"_I'm sorry. We're just not right for each other," Allison responded bluntly. _

* * *

"And with that, I watched her walk around the corner and out of sight. I cried for a week. I missed everything about her – her laugh, the way she smelled, her corny sense of humor. After the holidays, we barely spoke; we associated on a purely academic basis," Remy concluded.

"She really broke your heart, huh?" Kutner asked.

"That night, I swore to myself I'd never fall in love again. I never want to feel that pain ever again. Seeing her here has caused all those memories to come flooding back," Remy answered. She looked up at the clock on the wall; it was 12:30 AM. "God, it's half past midnight and we haven't found anything in the patient's files or test results that can help us. We're gonna be here all night at this rate. I'm gonna run to the lounge and grab some coffee; you want some?" Remy asked.

"Sounds great; thanks," Kutner responded.

Remy jogged out of the office and down the hall; she turned a corner into the lounge. She was so focused on her quest that she didn't even notice the blonde doctor crouched behind the jutting corner of the wall. Allison stood up and ran her fingers through her hair and bit her lip, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"I work up the courage to come talk to her after what happened this afternoon, and this is what happens. God, she's hated me all these years. If only she knew the truth," Allison said. She didn't want to be discovered and she needed to get back to her shift; she quickly pulled open the door that lead to the stairs. She disappeared behind it just as Remy left the lounge with a pot of coffee for her and Kutner.

A/N: This chapter was pretty long for my standards, hahaha. Uhm, I know I'm treating the "case" like it's pretty trivial, but don't worry Nadia Coleman is never in any danger. :) And I needed an excuse to get Foreman out of this story because I hate him and he's a hinderance to the plot. Keep the reviews coming guys! You're all amazing! (Thought I'd reiterate that :) )


	4. Chapter 4

Heartless

When Taub arrived at 8:00 AM the next morning, he found both Kutner and Remy sprawled out on the table, asleep; Remy's hair was a mess, covering her entire face, while Kutner's head rested in the crook of his elbow.

"Guys, get up," Taub called. "You pulled an all nighter." Remy stirred slightly in her sleep, but Taub got no response from either doctor. "GUYS! WAKE UP," Taub ordered.

Both Remy and Kutner were jolted awake; Kutner had an envelope stuck to his cheek. He peeled it off with a yawn. Remy turned to Taub angrily, "You could've said please! Are you happy now?" she asked.

"Overjoyed," Taub responded dryly. "I had to get get guys up before House gets here, since we're gonna be short one person without Foreman."

Kutner scratched his head and yawned again, "Oh yeah...I forgot about that. You think Cuddy will let me steal an IV bag and fill it with coffee instead?"

"Doubt it," another voice called and House walked through the doors. "I already tried once." The entire team turned to face him.

"You're here early?" Taub questioned.

"Cuddy wants to 'talk to me'," House said. "It's obvious she's ready to indulge her deep rooted feelings for me in the workplace," he concluded.

"In your dreams," another voice said. If on cue, Lisa Cuddy entered the office. "The reason why I'm here is to tell you that you need another doctor on the team for as long as Foreman's not around."

"Aw but mommy, we all play so well together!" House sarcastically exclaimed with faux sadness.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. And so you can't drag your feet, I've taken the liberty of getting a doctor for you. You know this person well, and they work here anyway, so I don't have to worry about someone else on the payroll. I'm a saint," she said. Cuddy turned her head and called out the door, "Come in!"

And lo and behold, Allison Cameron entered for her second tour of duty with House's diagnostic team.

"You cannot be fucking serious," Remy whispered angrily; she was leaning up against the table next to Kutner, who shot her a look that said, "Calm down."

"Excuse me, Dr. Hadley; did you have something to say?" Cuddy turned to Remy and her eyes hardened. Allison turned towards Remy too; her eyes pleading with Remy to keep quiet.

"_Shit_," Remy thought; as if her morning couldn't get any worse. She stood up straight, stared straight at the Dean of Medicine and swallowed hard before saying, "I can't work with her. Not in this lifetime." Remy gestured towards Allison with her right arm.

"Dr. Hadley, this is not open for discussion. We've gone over this," Cuddy began.

"And that's exactly why I'm not discussing. I'm out of here; I need some air," Remy said and stormed out of the office, her white lab coat trailing behind her.

House repeatedly looked from Cuddy and Allison to the glass doors of his office that were swinging shut with a stunned expression.

This time, it was Kutner's turn to speak; he looked at Cuddy and Allison. "I think it would be best if someone goes and talks to her, you know, calms her down. I'll go," he volunteered.

"Yeah, that sounds fan-" Cuddy was cut off when Allison held up her hand.

"No," she said emphatically. "I'll go. If her issue is with me, it's best for us to talk it out like adults."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kutner questioned.

"You know what? I do. I know her better than any of you," Allison said, unaware of the slip up she just had. She turned sharply and walked quickly out of the office.

The doctors that remained shared quizzical expressions, and they stood in silence for a few moments.

Finally, House spoke up. "What the hell goes on around here when I'm not around?"

"If only you knew," Kutner responded.

Allison jogged down the hallways, the heels of her boots click-clacking on the tile floor. She finally caught up to Remy who was sitting on a bench by the elevators; she was staring out the window across the way, with her legs crossed. Her chin rested on her left hand, and her arm in turn rested on her leg.

"Remy!" Allison called out to her. She needed to put on a front to Remy; she wouldn't dare let they younger doctor know what has going on in her mind...at least not yet.

Remy acknowledged her presence with a groan and shot daggers from her eyes. "Come any closer and I'm not making any promises in regards to your safety," Remy said sharply.

"You know I always embrace challenges," Allison said with a smile; she was trying desperately to lighten the mood; she wanted to give Remy any positive signals that she could. Remy remained silent, making Allison aware that this was not going over well. _"Smooth Allison_,_" _she thought to herself.

"Look, what do you want? It's bad enough I have to work you; you're gonna make me have to talk to you too?" Remy spat.

"I guess I deserve that in a sense," Allison began. "Come on Remy, we broke up seven years ago. We're adults now; I don't see why we can't just have a professional, working relationship?"

"Correction. **You **broke up with **me**. I never stopped loving you Allison, even after all this time. You broke me. I never had the balls to ask, but if we're working together now, I have no choice. Do you still love me?"

Allison was taken aback by the brazen nature of Remy's question. She remained silent.

"Okay, so you're not gonna answer me. That's cool. Can you at least tell me why you broke up with me?" Remy continued.

"I had my reasons! Reasons that you'd never understand!" Allison shouted, her voice getting louder. Remy had gotten her on the defensive, exactly the position she wanted Allison to be in. However, now Allison grew quiet. "You were my first love. I valued every minute we spent together."

Remy was growing exasperated. "It's always been words with you Allison! Words have no meaning if there are no reasons behind them. So you loved me, but you broke my heart? All I want to know is why?"

Allison opened her mouth to answer, until she was interrupted by shouting from down the hall.

"What is this...therapy? Get in here...we've got lives to save people! A Grey's Anatomy marathon starts in two hours; let's go, chop, chop!" House called out to them.

Remy stood up from her bench and said, "I guess we'll continue this later. I'm nowhere near done with you," she said angrily and stormed off.

Allison sighed. "Well that worked out fantastically." she said to herself, and made her way back to the office.

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter; keep the reviews going! Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

Heartless

A/N: Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while; I've been really busy with school and stuff. But, here's my usual spiel..thanks so much for reviewing and keep it up! Tell your friends! :) I know the chapters have been a little short (especially this one... :( sorry!); it's definitely my weakness and is something I'm trying to work on. I'm not a fan of this chapter...but I needed it to be able to get to the good stuff, haha. This is my first real, legit multi-chapter fic that has some meaning; my crack fics don't count, haha. Thanks for sticking with me so far!

The two women walked back into House's office and took their seats at the table. House was again standing at his whiteboard, observing the team as if he was their teacher, waiting to point out any of their mistakes.

"So nice of you two to join us," House spat. "Now, our patient has had chronic pain for years, and she's recently been experiencing seizures. Sherlock over there," House gestured towards Taub, "and his gangsta buddy Watson didn't find anything suspicious in the patient's home. Unless of course, they didn't look hard enough."

Taub rolled his eyes. "Foreman and I combed through the house three times, House."

"Whatever, moving on. Her other symptoms have included migraines and syncopes. She had an episode a little while ago where she blacked out and collapsed in the bed. Thoughts?" he concluded. "Hmm...Cameron, how about you?"

"Uhm..." Allison stammered. She should've known House was going to thrust her back into the fire on day one. "I'll go with the obvious; does she have any family history of epilepsy? Maybe it's only manifesting itself now," she said.

"WRONG! Thanks for playing," House said.

"Have you given her anti-epileptic drugs? You know, just to be sure? Epilepsy and psychogenic nonepileptic seizures are usually confused," Remy added; it was awkward for her to see Allison struggle with anything.

"God you two are two halves of a whole idiot." House said. "Fine, since you two brought it up, examine her for specific triggers that are unusual for epilepsy that may suggest PNES." he concluded. "Go!" he ordered.

Allison and Remy rose from their seats and hastily exited the office.

As the glass doors swung shut behind them, House turned to Taub and Kutner, and said, "I think they're having sex."

Taub nearly spit out his coffee. "Good one, House," he said, coughing. "Doesn't Thirteen hate Cameron? And besides...Cameron's straight." He paused for a moment. "Right?"

House couldn't resist a chance to poke around and uncover the sordid secrets of his team members. "Always wondered about that one. What do you think Kutner?"

"Uhm..." Kutner stammered. "They're not sleeping together. Yeah. Definitely not." Kutner raised his eyebrows in feigned surprise for added effect.

House pouted mockingly. "Well isn't that a waste."

* * *

The two women walked down the hallway in silence until they reached the elevators. Both simultaneously reached out to press the down arrow and their fingers brushed for a moment. Both quickly jerked their hands away.

"I got it," Remy said, and pressed the button herself. The women waited in front of the three closed elevator doors in awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Allison spoke up. "Listen, thanks for helping me out back there. You know, with House. I forgot what it's like to work under him, the constant belittling, the sarcastic jokes..." her voice trailed off.

"Don't worry about it," Remy replied. "I just don't like to see him win." she concluded. She turned her attention back to the elevators. "Damn, these things take so long," she said.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Allison said, chuckling.

"What?" Remy asked and turned to Allison, suspiciously raising her eyebrow.

"Remember how every year in med school we used to have those ridiculous fire drills the first nights of term?" Allison said.

Remy rolled her eyes. "God. I hated those; they would always come at a time when I was doing something of more pressing importance." Her eyes lit up and she laughed.

"Well, remember the one where you were in the middle of taking a shower and we had to run out of the apartment and all you had on was a towel?" Allison laughed.

Remy hid her face in her hands. "Oh my God, don't remind me of that. And then we run out in the hallway, and the whole floor is crowded there, not moving anywhere?"

"Because of that group of freshman girls who wanted to take the elevators and couldn't understand why they weren't working?" Allison began laughing.

"Bitches didn't wanna walk down the stairs and break a heel. I wonder how they got into med school to begin with. Who was that extraordinarily stupid one? Grace, I think it was? She didn't know the difference between a scapula and a spatula. I finally got so irritated and I was like, 'Hey bitches!'" Remy said.

"Maybe the big sign that says 'Do not use in case of fire' was your first clue? Or did Daddy not teach you how to read?" Allison and Remy finished together and started laughing uncontrollably.

The elevator finally arrived on their floor. Remy signaled to Allison to step into the elevator first.

The doors closed and Remy pressed the button for their floor.

"Remy, listen," Allison began. "You want to go out for drinks tonight and we can talk? Just as colleagues. I mean, we work together; there's no reason why we can't move on and get along amicably."

Remy caught her breath; she didn't want to fall for this trap again. She tried to let her go, but she couldn't forget. And now Allison was standing before her, just like before, and she couldn't stop herself. Her mind was racing and her heart pounded in her chest. Allison Cameron was the only woman would could rattle Remy Hadley.

Before she could catch herself, the words flooded out. "I guess that'd be alright," Remy said casually. "Mulroney's on 8th?"

"Sounds perfect," Allison responded. The elevator pinged, letting the women know that they had arrived on their floor. Allison walked out of the doors first.

Remy lagged slightly behind the blonde and thought to herself, _"Way to go Hadley; you did what you said you wouldn't. Only thing mom ever taught you was to think with your head, not your heart; why the hell didn't I listen?"_

Allison finally noticed that Remy was not walking beside her. She turned and called over her shoulder, "You coming or what?"

Remy snapped back to reality, and knew she had to get back to work. She could answer the little voice later.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: WHAT'S UP LOYAL READERS? I am so so so so sorry this update has taken 34389242 years. Things that happened while I was away: my house was redone and I graduated high school! Yay me. Your reward for sticking with me is an extra long chapter! (Well... for my standards.) Whether or not it will suck is something different. :) But I'm glad you guys like it, so I'll keep going! The break actually came at a good time for me; I had a lot of writer's block. To respond to some reviews, I know Remy is a little OOC but I don't know, I kind of like her like this. Keep the reviews coming back; love you all!

Remy Hadley rarely thought long and hard about what she was going to wear. In high school, she was your typical jock: a four-year letter winner in volleyball and softball. She was always told she was naturally pretty, but she never really felt comfortable getting all dolled up. She wanted to be judged for her brains and what she had to say, not for her looks. She just threw an outfit on and others told her she looked good. Why fix a winning formula?

Despite all this, she stood in her bedroom and surveyed the damage. Her entire closet was emptied on her bed and floor, yet she still had no idea what to wear. She was so fed up that her next move was to grab sweats and a t-shirt out of the drawer and call it a day. Or better yet, she was ready to pick up the phone, call Allison and cancel their plans. _Plans. _How she hated that word. She never liked making plans. They always had a way of coming back and biting her in the ass. She didn't really know what to call this impromptu get-together. It wasn't a date...right? She shook the thought out of her head. She needed to stop getting ahead of herself. They were going out the drinks as colleagues; a night out to clear their heads. After all, the case was really starting to take a toll on them both, and they needed some time to unwind.

Working with Allison in the past weeks had somewhat softened Remy again. She didn't want it to happen, but she couldn't help it. She saw the things in Allison that she fell in love with. She loved the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed; the way she wrinkled her brow when deep in thought; the way she compulsively played with her hair when she was bored. She was falling hard again, but she knew she'd have to catch herself this time.

Remy finally settled on a pair of white skinny jeans with silver ballet flats, and a simple gray tank top. She tousled her hair with a little bit of hair spray, and let her auburn hair fall to her shoulders. She spritzed a little bit of perfume behind her ears and on the inside of her wrists; when she finally turned to look at the clock, relieved when she noticed she had plenty of time to spare. She decided it would be smart to clean up her room a bit; after all, her bedroom looked as if an atomic bomb exploded in Banana Republic. As she was separating her pajamas from her work clothes, the phone rang. She walked around to the other bedside table, picked up the portable phone, and turned it on speaker.

"Hello," she answered, setting the phone down on the bed.

"Hey sexy," said the voice on the other line.

Remy snickered and rolled her eyes. "Ew, Kutner stop. I know the only woman you find attractive was that chick on the X-Files."

"HER NAME IS DANA SCULLY. Do you listen to anything I say?" he responded, mockingly offended.

"Rarely," Remy smirked. "Seriously, what do you want?"

"You all ready for your hot date with Cameron?" he teased.

"Ugh, how many times do I have to tell you? It is NOT a date," she answered, notably irritated.

"Convinced yourself yet?" he asked.

"Not completely," Remy responded, hanging her shirts back up in her closet.

"Well, if you score tonight, you know who to thank," Kutner bragged.

"Why am I friends with you again?" Remy answered, closing her closet doors.

"Uhm, because you wouldn't have any otherwise?" Kutner joked.

"You're hilarious. Really. Listen, I've gotta head out," Remy said, grabbing her sweater off the bed.

"Have a good time, and don't commit any felonies. I am not bailing you out at 3 AM," Kutner said and hung up.

Remy rolled her eyes at the receiver and casually tossed it down on her bed. She looked at the clock again, and realized she needed to get going. As she walked towards her door, she hurriedly grabbed a tube of lip gloss and tossed it into her bag.

"Damn it Kutner," she muttered, and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Remy stepped out of the back seat of the taxi in front of Mulroney's. She frequented the bar often; they knew her well there. She liked to unwind there after some late nights at work, and they made a good vodka cranberry. She walked into the bar and was pleased to see that it was pretty busy. Immediately, she heard a voice calling her name.

"Remy, you're a little early tonight?" the voice called.

Remy looked up towards the bar. "Hey Charlie. I know, I'm actually meeting somebody here tonight," she replied.

"Cute. You clean up well Hadley, I'll give you that," Charlie responded. "The usual, then?" he asked, putting the finishing touches on a Mai Tai for the man sitting in front of him.

"Thanks," Remy smirked and took a seat at the edge of the bar.

"So, who's the lucky guy? Where'd you meet him?" Charlie asked, mixing her drink; this was a change of pace for him, as he and Remy usually spent their nights lamenting about their lack of a love life.

"She, actually. Her name's Allison, and let's just say we're getting reacquainted," Remy responded. She smirked at his shocked and bemused expression.

"I always pegged you for one, Hadley, but I never wanted to say anything. Let's just say I'm good like that," Charlie said.

Remy merely rolled her eyes. "Sure, Charlie. If your mixing was as good as your gaydar, you'd be living on the streets."

Charlie feigned a hurt expression. "Oh, that was low! I bet you I can guess who she is when she walks in," he said.

"Oh really? And why is that?" Remy asked.

"We've gone over this. I am the master," he replied, smirking at her.

She just shook her head at him. "Challenge accepted," he responded. "I am so ready for this!"

After twenty minutes of futility and pointing out women she wouldn't even take home if she was drunk, Remy was growing concerned that Allison was not coming. She wasn't about to let Charlie know that, so she merely asked, "Had enough?"

"Not on your life. Alright, what about that one?" Charlie said, motioning towards the door.

Remy turned to face the door, and was completely stunned by what she saw.

"I'm guessing the lack of sarcastic retort means that's her?" Charlie responded. "You've got good taste Hadley. I'd bang her...I mean, if I was a girl."

Allison looked absolutely stunning. Well, more so than usual. Remy hadn't seen her in something not complemented by a white lab coat in over 10 years. Her blonde hair was pulled into a pony tail, she was wearing a white skirt with a sheer rose tank top and white sweater. She looked around, obviously unable to see Remy at the bar.

"Well, are you just going to sit here and let her get fed to the sharks?" Charlie said, taking note of some of the men that had just walked in for a business dinner.

Remy hastily grabbed her purse and quickly got up from her chair. She made eye contact with Allison who acknowledged her with a smile and a wave. She hadn't taken more than a few strides towards her when she heard Charlie again.

"You left your drink!" he called after her.

"Put it on my tab!" she called back.

A/N (again!): Charlie is based on my friend who wanted a shout out, just FYI. Hope it was worth waiting for! ;) Love you all, and please review!


End file.
